Love Is A Different Shade Of Green
by Steal Beating Heart
Summary: A simple makeover of one April O'Neil sparks a strange chain of strange events which leaves the reporter for channel 6 and the turtles completely out of their element. Emotions are on high as what was one a simple friendship begins to morph into something more meaningful but will a forbidden romance be uncovered during the course of April's birthday party?
1. Moments of Magic

**_Ok i have been out of the writing game for quite a long time so lets see how this goes.  
_**_**I am really sorry about the summary i really didn't know how to put it into words without giving things away. Now this story may develop into something a little more than it is now, it will probably end up as a Mature story so i thought i would put that warning story is set in the cartoon verse and i have taken influences from several different series and a little from the comic to build my model of the characters. Anyway i hope you all enjoy this first chapter of the story. **_

* * *

It's strange how quickly you become accustom to the smell of the sewers. It was one of those strange things that seem insurmountable at first but soon become second nature. A few years ago if someone had said that April O'Neil would be voluntarily walking through the sewers she would have shuddered at the thought and in all likelihood she would have gone to have a shower and escape of the crawling feeling under her skin. But a lot had changed over the last few months and everything she thought of the world had been turned upside down. Her life before seemed somewhat empty in retrospect. All she had held dear was her apartment and her job, friends didn't enter onto the list. After all the only friends she could make would be at work and with all the conniving and backstabbing at the station it was better if she stayed somewhat elusive wither her colleagues. This meant that any resemblance of a love life was sadly off the cards. She had tried the odd office romance here and there when she first started out and was naïve to the office politics but she just ended up broken hearted and used. After a while she gave it all up and decided that things would be best if she stayed on her own. "You can't get hurt if you don't rely on anyone but yourself" she used to say to herself, as a daily mantra in the mirror before work. Her life had been a sad and lonely one and she was glad that chapter of her life was over.

Yes it was true that the night her new life had begun had been terrifying but she had been saved and befriended by a band of miscreant turtles. Her turtles, she smiled at that thought. They were her turtles and as she had been their first contact topside she couldn't help but feel a little possessive over her new friends. They were an intelligent, funny, skillful and wonderful bunch of creatures. No, not creatures that word was so wrong it left a bitter taste in her mouth. They were wonderful people, it was true that they weren't human but that didn't mean that they weren't people. They were the closest thing she had to family in this city and she was determined to protect them any way she could. Sure she didn't have the intelligence of Donatello, the toughness of Raphael, the calculated self-discipline of Leonardo or the quick wittedness of Michelangelo but she helped out when she could. Her skills as a keen journalist came in handy every now and then even if most of the time it was just discussing movies with Michelangelo.

Her boots squelched as she walked through the sewer tunnels, making her way to the turtle's lair. She had quickly learnt to wear sensible shoes after the smell of stagnant rain water and other such unpleasantries had permanently decommissioned some of her finer shoes. Now she stuck to wearing a pair of black, waterproofed combat boots whenever she knew she would be in the sewers as it really saved on her dry-cleaning bill. She had taken to wearing a yellow jumpsuit too as it just made everything so much easier wardrobe wise and surprisingly comfortable. She could wear whatever she wanted underneath and be ready in newsworthy attire as soon as go topside and peeled the thing off. She smiled as she remembered how Mikey had wolf whistled when he first saw her in the jump suit, he seemed rather fond of it for some reason that she couldn't quite specify though he claimed it was because it "bought out her eyes". She combed the tresses of her shoulder length hair with her fingers, honestly she was worried now. The network manager said that ratings were down recently and that April was in need of a "new look", so she took the plunge and dyed her hair. It has been a dirty blonde almost mousy brown colour and now it was a vibrant scarlet. Secretly she had always wanted to dye her hair red for years, it was her favourite colour. However she had been told that "Brunet is a colour you could trust, Brunet is safe and caring but most of smart"; and that was something essential in the news world. Of course that had been years ago, when she had first started out on the news circuit. As a struggling weather girl she needed all the help she could get and if that meant looking dull as dishwater then she would have to do it. Now though she was a reporter on the six o'clock news, it was a steady gig with good money. Of course it wasn't as exciting as she would have like but since she had met the turtles life had gotten a lot more lively. So when the girl in the salon asked her "How red do you want to go" she chose the brightest shade they had. After all you don't see that many Redhead news reporters and she needed something that would make her stand out. Honestly it suited her and she liked to think she looked cute, but as she got closer to the lair she was starting to have second thoughts about her new look. She nervously continued to run her fingertips through the ends of her hair until she got through the door. It was then that she noticed how eerily quiet it was down here. The tunnels were always quiet and echoey but the lair was always full of life. Usually the tv was blaring some old horror B movie if not some type of video game, this was accompanied by the sound of martial arts training and the whir of robotics from whatever project Donatello happened to be tinkering with. It was strange it being so quiet, too quiet for her liking and that unnerved April putting her even more on edge. She began to creep through the hall, nervous about what she might find but excited at the same time. You don't have to be a ninja to be stealthy but it does help and Aprils mind was going a mile a minute, thinking of all the terrible reasons why it could be so quiet. The as she crept closer she picked up a sound, it was quiet but unmistakable the sounds of the tv playing something, rewinding and then playing it again. She wasn't quite sure what it was but her brain screamed at her to arm herself. With the recent foot clan activities getting close and closer to the Turtle's sanctuary she feared that they had finally found her friend's home. She was nowhere near the training room with its cornucopia of weapons so she had to settle with the first thing she could find, which happened to be a frying pan left to dry on the edge of the sink. She quickly flipped it over in her hands, as she imagined hitting one of "The Foot" upside the head. Yes this would do nicely, but hopefully she wouldn't need it as she wasn't exactly adept at fighting. She tiptoed closer to the tv and in the dim glow of the screen she could make out the silhouette of someone sitting on the sofa. As she crept closer she silently raised the frying pan into the air ready to strike the intruder just as she was about to strike she noticed the distinctive green colouration to the persons skull, either this was a very early Halloween costume or it was one of her friends. She scrunched her eyes up to see better against the glare of the massive tv unit and caught a glimpse of orange material. It was tied round the intruders skull like a mask. She let out a silent sigh relief as she realised it was just Mikey veging in front of the tv as usual. As she stood there, still tense from anticipation when a wicked thought occurred to her. She snuck round so she was just behind the backing of the sofa and crouched there for a few seconds before popping up like a jack in the box.  
"My god Mikey don't scare me like that" April said loudly making the green amphibian on the sofa scream and fall off the sofa in surprise.  
"Damn April way to give a dude a heart attack, I nearly jumped out of my shell" Mikey said flustered before adding "I would have gone with a HERE'S APRIL! personally" he said referencing the iconic scene from the Shining.  
"Oh that was nothing I nearly hit you with this" she said thrusting the frying pan towards her friend. "You know for a ninja you were surprisingly easy to sneak up on" she said with a smug smile.  
"Yeah well I wasn't concentrating ok" Mikey retorted looking more than uncomfortable with the situation. A black blanket was strewn across his body, no doubt it feel on the floor when he did yet as he got up to sit back on the sofa he made sure it covered his lap. "So er... April what are you doing down here?" He asked scratching the back of his neck nervously. He couldn't see much of his friend in the near darkness of the lair but he still felt somewhat uncomfortable about her being here which was quite unusual. Usually Mikey begged April to come over so they could hang out but today he seemed sort of cagey for some reason.

"Well i came to see you actually" she said with a smile as she flopped down on the sofa next to her green friend, leaving the frying pan on the arm of the sofa. "You know I have been sifting through some of my dad's old stuff to put in the antique shop. Well it turns out dad had a safety deposit box. I found the keys and tracked it down. There were a whole bunch of collectables, some family heirlooms along with a bunch of old pictures. But i found something i thought you would be interested in. There's a whole stack I came across a few rare editions of some Spiderman comics I thought you would like." April said happily as she knew that comic books was a topic of interest that her friend was quite obsessive over.  
"Just give me a minute I needed to make sure the water didn't get to them" she explained as she began to unzip the yellow jumpsuit so she could get access to the back pocket of her jeans. "Wow April that's awesome, I…." he said before trailing off and letting out a strangled squeak at the sight of April undoing her zipper. "Here you go" she said with a sly smile as she could feel Mikey's eyes all over her. It didn't matter that she was wearing a crop top that could easily be mistaken for a sports bra and jeans under the suit.  
Mikey's heart still raced and his shell tightened uncomfortably at the sight of April unzipping her suit. He could see the outline of her clothes but it was her skin that really caught his interest. He had never seen this much of April's skin before, he could see her tones, flat stomach and he had could see a hint of cleavage under the crop top. He felt nervous, excited and aroused all at the same time, which must have short wired his brain as he was left speechless and all he could think about was making sure to secure the blanket more firmly over his lap. He coughed clearing his throat which all of a sudden had become inexcusably dry. "T...T..thanks April" he said with an audible gulp as he took the comic books from her awaiting hand. There was a moment of complete silence that was quickly broken by the loud noise of April's zipper being refastened. Mikey physically relaxed at this not realizing quite how tense he had been a few moments before.

"I included the one where Peter Parker gets turned into a giant spider. I know its not rare but i like it and its kind of integral to the series as it explains how Spiderman get his organic web shooting abilities" April said in a very matter of fact way.  
"Wait you know comic books?" Mikey asked amazed that not only did his stunning friend know about comic books, but that she had never mentioned it before.  
"Of course i do, i was practically raised off this stuff. My dad was a bit of a die hard nerd and collected quite a few different series when he was younger. I remember reading the Doctor Strange comic over breakfast as a kid, well that and X-Men. Luckily he saved some of his favorite ones and passed them on to me Then when he started up his antique store he started buying the really rare prints, some of them to sell but most of them were to put in his personal collection" She said with a chuckle "Honestly i don't know if i would have got through college if it hadn't been for these" she said patting the pile of comic still sitting in Mikey's hand.  
"Wait April, that means you were…. you are" he trailed off before adding, tanting in a sing song voice. "April's a nerd, Aprils a nerd".  
"Yeah and?" She said defensively "You're a nerd and so is Donnie" she stated almost bitterly "Besides i've always been this way. But when I first started out in television they told me that I needed to lose the nerd vibe. It was just a local tv network, nothing special but apparently no one wanted a nerdy weather girl. I was told that i needed to get a makeover if i ever wanted to be on the air. I mean radio is ok and you can dress how you like but i was so desperate to be 'seen' that i did it. I lost the glasses and got contact lenses and i had to pretend that I wasn't into that kind of stuff. I even dyed my hair to a 'more respectable colour'. But tell anyone and I swear to God Mikey I will knock you clean into next week" she said picking the frying pan back up and brandishing it angrily at the turtle.  
"Ok ok I give I give your secrets safe with me" he said patting her on the shoulder reassuringly "just put the skillet down ok" he said taking it out of her hand with ease and placing it out or arms reach. April relaxed a little and her eyes wandered over to the tv unit which was a legion of tv's all clumped together to make one huge monitor. Though each tv could play a different channel they usually had them playing on the same frequency especially if video games were involved making it one giant tv screen. Today however most of the smaller units were off and three of the larger ones played part of a tape. The quality was clearly degraded but it looked like old stock footage. Two of the monitors showed a woman wearing a very skimpy, skin tight yellow spandex workout suit. The neckline was cut into a deep V which showed of the women's ample cleavage. The other monitor seemed to be a different piece of whatever was the tape but it showed the woman's spandex clad ass rather well and April tried to stifle a splutter.  
"Honestly it's not what it looks like" Mikey interjected mashing the remote to turn the tv off but all it did was press fast forward. The woman in the spandex suit began jumping up and down in high speed as if she was doing an aerobic season to save her life. The video zoomed in to show the bouncing of her boobs to a silent and unknown beat as the unit was still in mute. The whole thing looked oddly familiar but April chalked it down to it being one of those retro exercise programs that always seemed to follow the infomercials on tv. "Oh of course this is totally innocent, sitting in the dark with just you and Miss Chesty Valentine" she teased. Mickey grunted in frustration as he mashed the buttons further finally managing to turn the tv unit off. They were plunged into darkness and everything was silent for a moment, before April leaned in to wear Mikey had been sitting "I can introduce you to her if you want" she said in an almost hiss as she tried to keep back the laughter.  
"You won't tell the guys will you?" Mikey asked desperately.  
"Well that depends doesn't it" April said with a sly smile.  
"Depends on what?" He asked, silence followed "April, on what?" He demanded to which she replied with a chuckle.  
"You keep my secret and I'll keep yours, deal?" She asked holding her hand out in the darkness. Mickey clapped his hands which turned on the living room lights on. April had forgotten they had got a clapper installed and was temporarily blinded by the sudden light. Spots swam in front of her eyes but she felt a large scaled hand take hers. "Deal" Mikey responded shaking her hand as he swam into focus. He really was an adorable sight and April couldn't help but smile as she saw how flustered he was. His cheeks were bright red despite his vivid green complexion and he looked ready to retreat into his shell. Her heart fluttered for a second but she wasn't exactly sure why.

"Good now that's settled i'll be going. I have to interview the mayor tonight and you know how much fun that always is" April said with a nod and she was about to get up to leave but Mikey fixed her with a look she had never seen before. It reminded her of the way he looked at a slice of warm pizza.  
"April you look... you look amazing" he said as his gaze moved from her hair to her lips and then after what seemed like forever finally locked with her eyes. His hand still cradled hers and his finger gently stroked her thumb and the underside of her wrist. There was something about the look in his eyes that she found frightening, confusing and oddly fascinating. Out of all her emotions and swirling confusion the fear of this new look won and she broke eye contact with him, instead choosing to focus on their intertwined hands. His hand was huge as it practically enveloped hers. She had always knows her mutated friends were big but she had never realised quite how small and fragile she was in comparison.  
"Er thanks Mikey" she said softly not really knowing what to say but she thought staying silent would have been worse than anything. Mikey lifted her head with his hand free hand making sure to re-bridge the eye contact they had held moments ago."I mean it April you're a total babe" he said with a smile and she could have sworn he was about to make a wise crack as usual but instead what he said utterly floored her. "You're so beautiful it hurts. You could have any guy you wanted in the palm of your hand and the fact that you choose to hang out with a mutant turtle like me means i'm the luckiest guy in the world." Mikey's thumb caressed her jaw line and she couldn't help but feel weak at his touch. It was strong but soft and reassuringly safe at the same time.  
"Um thanks" Aprils said turning bright red as she blushed this time unsure of what she should say next or if words would even cut it. She had the urge to bury herself in Mikey's safe embrace and kiss him. "You know you're not that bad yourself, i love a guy that can make me laugh, its kind of my kryptonite" She said as she felt her body leaning in closer to her friend who tucked a piece of her newly crimson hair behind her ear. Mikey had about to ask which colour Kryptonite he was to her, red, gold, green or pink when the voices of the rest of the turtle clan could be heard echoing through the tunnels just outside the lair and like that the moment was over. Whatever magic spell had woven the two together was now spent and Mikey let go of his comrade, his hands returned reluctantly to his lap.  
"Have fun tonight… you know with the mayor" Mikey said sounding as if his heart was breaking more and more with each passing moment.  
"Yeah you too" April said sharply getting up off the sofa. Everything inside her screamed that she had to stay, but she knew she couldn't so she forcefully moved herself towards the door. Just as she got to the entrance to the lair she muttered "Have fun with your comics" before she quickly ducked through the door. She walked silently down to the sewer junction. Her hands were buried deep in her pockets though she could still feel Mikeys touch lingering on her skin like an imprint. She was so lost in her thoughts that when she came across the other turtle brothers and Master Splinter she didn't really acknowledge them but simply nodded in their direction.  
"April are you alright?" Donnie asked obviously concerned about his friend.  
"I'm fine...I'm just a little tired that's all" she mumbled to herself more than anyone else. It had been all she could think of but now she thought about it she genuinely was exhausted. "Night boys" she muttered in passing before exiting the sewer junction and making her way to the surface.


	2. In Need Of Answers

_**Here is the update and complete version of chapter two, hopefully people are enjoying what i am writing. A review would be nice as i am a bit rusty with my writing so feedback would be awesome anyway i hope you all enjoy.  
**_

* * *

"Yo Mikey what's up with April" Raphael asked walking into the Lair ready to drop the heavy gear laden bag at the door.  
"I don't know, girl stuff I guess. How am I supposed to know?" Mikey snapped slightly. He felt incredibly guilty for making up a lie about the woman he had shared an intimate and intense moment with only a few minutes before. But he couldn't exactly tell his brothers the truth, he would never hear the end of it and that was if they even believed him. They would most likely think it was a joke or one of his wild stories influenced by watching way too much tv.  
"Woah what up Mikey your favourite show get cancelled or somthin" Raphael teased trying to get a rise out of his younger brother. Mikey muttered something that sounded like obscenities under his breath and shot Raph a look more deadly that all their ninja training combined.  
"Leave him Raph, just because Casey didn't bother turning up tonight doesn't mean you can take it out on Mikey. He wasn't there" Leo interjected angrily. Raphael has been itching for a macho show down all night, hell then had taken out a whole squad of Foot Ninja's and that still wasn't enough to quell his testosterone filled rage.  
"Exactly he wasn't there!" Raphael said angrily before turning his attention to Mikey "what make you think you're so special that you can get out of training and just lay about on your ass. I bet you were watch cartoons while we got our butts handed to us by The Foot" Raph practically exploded puffing out his chest and with a growl he grabbed Mikey by the shoulders and threw him off the sofa and sent him crumbling to the floor.  
"Dude what the shell, that was so uncalled for" Mikey replied as he rubbed the back of his head which had caught the corner of the coffee table.  
"Chill Raph ok" Leo said physically restraining the most hot-headed of the turtle brothers so he wouldn't start yet another fist fight in the living room. Last time something like this happened Donnie lost a year's worth of intel on the foot along with a lot of security footage capturing their working around the city 'borrowed' from the CCTV hub. Not only that but he managed to fry the central security system of the sewer tunnel network which Donnie had to painstakingly re-solder and reinstall. Along with reinitiate all the protocols that kept the nest of heroes somewhat safe and in the know about possible intruders. Besides they had only just managed to replace the last piece of destroyed furniture so a fight was the last thing any of them wanted.

There was a loud coughing sound coming from behind the turtles as Master Splinter the ancient and knowledgeable rat entered the room, causing all 4 of the brother to turn in his direction. "Raphael my son, Michelangelo had my permission to miss training this evening as he is sick and is in need of rest" Splinter said calmly as he walked into the lair. Mikey got up off the floor and dusted himself off, honestly he didn't look sick but his cheeks were still practically glowing red from his steamy encounter with April  
"Sure and it has nothing to do with the fact that April's birthday is coming up at all" Leo said giving Mikey a playful nudge. This only made Mikey's blush deepen under the uneasy glare of his brothers and ninjutsu father.  
"You know I actually think he's sick" Donnie said pausing for a second to dive into the bag of goodies Raph had dropped at the door. He came out brandishing a pair of high tech looking goggles which he quickly put on. Once they were on his head Donnie began by pressing a button on the side of the eyewear. "He's practically roasting in his shell, I don't think I have ever seen him put out heat like this before. Not even the time he drank a litre of tabasco sauce" he commented. Mikey's stomach made an angry growling sound at the memory, he certainly wouldn't be doing that again in a hurry.  
"Dude personal space, ever heard of it?" Mikey interjected as Donnie was now hovering over him, practically breathing down his shell as he examined his brother with the strange goggles. Donnie pressed a different button on the goggles which produced a whirring noise before a secondary set of lenses asserted themselves in front of the original pair. Donnie watched his younger brother for a few moments before shining a bright light in his brothers eyes.  
"What the shell" Mikey exclaimed rubbing his eyes only to see spots clouding his vision. "Great just what I needed in a dark sewer to be blinded for no good reason" he said angrily swinging his fists wildly into the air, hoping to hit his brother but he made contact with nothing but air.  
"I haven't detected any airborne pathogens but your body is obviously reacting to something but what? That's the intriguing question" Donnie said. He pressed the button on the side of his glasses again which zoomed in closer with the mechanical wiring noise, the scales on his brother's skin now becoming highly magnified.  
"Yeah to you shining that light in my eyes, what's next want me to turn my head and cough" Mikey said sarcastically a scowl plastered over his face as he covered the goggles with his hand.  
"No nothing like that" Donnie say removing the offending head gear. "Whatever it is, your body must already be dealing with it. Our mutagenic genes make short work of any known viruses but I would take it easy for a few days just to make sure" Donnie said in his very best diagnostic voice If he had possessed a stethoscope it would have been proudly displayed around his neck by now and he would have given it a little tug as if to further cement his diagnosis.  
"What's that Doc I can stay on the sofa and eat pizza for the next few days? Well only if the good doctor says so" Mikey said with a cocky smile.  
"No Mikey, rest as in bed" Donnie said with a sigh, it was as if his brother had a one track mind leading straight to pizza town. He often wishes that some of the intellect and philosophy from his science fiction shows and comic books would rub off on Mikey, but alas his brothers IQ didn't add up to much. What you see is what you get as far as Mikey was concerned which was both strangely endearing and at the same time maddening as Donnie found himself wishing for someone else who would enthuse about technology and his other geeky passions.  
"Alright, alright I get the message besides thanks to April I have reading material" Mikey said proudly waving his new stack of comic book. "I am still allowed to read aren't i?" Mikey asked an undertone of desperation to his voice.  
"If you can call that reading then yes" Donnie said with distain only to be interrupted by a cheer from his brother.  
"I'll be in my room" Mikey said excitedly  
"Aren't you even hungry?" Donnie asked slightly worried  
"Nope Spiderman provides all epic nutrients I need" he said with a smile before whispering to his comic book "it's just you and me baby" before walking back off to his room.  
"What's the matter with him?" Leo asked seeing the perplexed look on Donnie's face.  
"The poor fool, the fever must be boiling his brain like an egg" he said shaking his head in pity before all three remaining brothers went about their normal duties around the lair with the noticeable exception of Mikey. 

Once safely in his room Mikey flopped down on the bed the mattress, which was worn past the point where any sane person would replace it. There were several weak spot in it where the springs were likely to poke through and gouge out your kidneys in the middle of the night. That was one good thing about having a bullet proof shell though, dumpster diving for bedroom furniture didn't really matter all that much; so long as the thing was more or less in one piece it would do. As he collapsed upon the ancient mattress the springs let out a squeaking moan of objection but decided that today wouldn't be the day when its springs all decided to make a bid for freedom. He flicked through the different comic books April had given him before settling on one called Disassembled. It was the one April had been so enthusiastic about. He had never heard of it before but eagerly he opened it expecting nothing special. However he read it cover to cover twice and wanted to go back and read it again. It was a game changer in the series and it was quite fitting now that he thought of it. A blush formed on Mikey's cheeks as he thought of back to how April had looked earlier. She was stunning normally but the skin tight yellow suit topped off with the red hair was just perfection. He had always had a bit of a thing for red heads, not that April wasn't desirable before, as far as Mikey was concerned April was something of a sex goddess but the red hair was quite literally the cherry on top. He stared up at his ceiling and couldn't help but think back to earlier and the moment they shared, his shell tightened awkwardly as he remembered how sexy his friend had looked. The sight of her nervously biting her lip was seared upon his brain but more than anything he remembered the promise of a kiss. The atmosphere between the two had been hot and heavy. He was almost positive that if the universe had granted him a few more precious seconds then he would have he was finally kissed the woman of his dreams, but then his brothers had ruined everything. It wasn't often he found himself alone with the object of his affection and honestly he didn't know when he would next get the chance to have some alone time with her. He wanted to kiss her, now more than ever but it wasn't exactly the kind of thing he could do in public. Of course he had wanted to kiss Miss April O'Neil since the day they first met but it had always been just a fantasy and nothing more. However something had changed tonight, he could feel it in the air. It was kind of electric crackle that reminded him of the strange heat that always came before a lightning storm. He had never really felt anything like this before and he knew he would have to kiss her soon, before things fizzled out into awkwardness. After all she had leaned in closer to him and that had to mean something, didn't it? He really wasn't sure when it came to matters of the heart. Up till now he had only had crushes on tv characters and film stars. Mikey had been a lonely, horny teenager desperately wanting an outlet for his pent up tension. To be honest he never really thought his first kiss would actually happen, but perhaps it was for the best that it hadn't happen tonight. After all a kiss following being caught watching a video of questionable material would be confusing to say the least.  
His blush deepened in intensity, if April found out what was actually on that tape she would murder him. But now she had confided in him about her past he felt safe in the knowledge that the topic of the incriminating tape wouldn't be bought up in conversation. He smiled as he though back to April's confession, he had never really pegged her for the nerdy type. Yet the more he thought about the idea the more appealing it became to him. He closed his eyes and imagined April as the epitome of nerdyness. Beautiful red wavy hair, wearing a pair of black rectangular glasses with rounded edges. Going lower, she of course was wearing the yellow jump suit. He replayed the image of her unzipping the thing slowly only this time it reviled matching black lacy bra and panties instead of the jeans and crop top she had been wearing earlier. He imagined her slowly and deliberately stripping herself from the suit revealing the full cups of her bra. He imagined April taking down the bra straps one by one until the bra was practically falling off. His shell was uncomfortably tight at this stage and his body ached for a release but his brain was playing tricks on him. He couldn't do it, not this time at least. Oh he had imagined April naked and in several compromising positions a thousand times but after whatever it was that had happened earlier he just couldn't go through with it. He needed to know if she really did want to kiss him or if it was just his over active imagination wishing that he could have his first kiss with the girl of his dreams. Was the electric crackle he felt just been left over from an accident of circumstance or if it was the beginning of something more. Oh he hoped to all things holy that it was the start of something more than just friendship. April was a good friend; no she was a great friend but he needed to know if there was even a remote possibility of something else.

He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling of his room for a while. The blackened stone slabs had a thick and squelchy layer of moss growing upon it, the plants tendrils ran all through the lair but it seemed worst in his room for some reason. Mikey wished he had some posters up on the ceiling or something as the bleak and boring moss seemed to mock him with its emptiness. April was probably staring up at stars right about now and all he had to look at was more of the same dank walls, the same smelly sewers day in and day out. It wasn't fair that there was so much space between him and the outside world. It wasn't fair that he had to hide in the shadows and only come out at night. But overall the thing he hated the most was being so far away from April, so far away from her soft skin, her beautiful eyes and her musical laugh.  
He slammed his fist down on the mattress with frustration, providing the opportunity for one of the springs to escape its soiled and threadbare home and it bounced of the wall, coming to a stop at the doorway to Mikey's room. With a sigh and a heavy heart he got up to retrieve the spring and stuff it back into the mattress. When he bent down to pick up the offending spring an idea occurred to him. He silently opened his door, hoping that his brothers would be asleep by now. Usually there was the soft sound of Donnie typing away on his laptop or the murmuring static of an almost muted televisions set but instead there was just silence punctured every now and then by the sound of snoring. It would seem that everyone in the lair was asleep which meant that he could sneak out and finally spend a little time topside. He smiled to himself at the thought of seeing April again but he grabbed his nunchucks just in case something happened. Mikey tended to attract trouble like a magnet so having his weapon of choice on him almost constantly was a habit he had learnt over time. It was after all better safe than sorry and with the recent increase in foot activity he didn't know who or what he might come across on his way to April's place. All he knew was that he needed answers to questions he didn't quite know how to put into words yet but he would figure something out on the journey topside. He silently crept out the lair to pay his friend a very late night visit.


	3. Stargazing and reflections

_**Ok i'm back. I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter my head has been all over the place because of how warm its been, ontop of my normall sickness. Anyway i hope this chapter doesn't **_**_completely_**_** suck. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.**_

* * *

April O'neil stormed through the front door of her apartment in a rage. She had the worst day imaginable and now all she wanted to do was hide from the world somewhere it was safe and warm. Admittedly her apartment wasn't as safe as it used to be, considering the place had been wrecked by the foot twice. But the place certainly was warm as she had left the thermostat on, so a wave of comforting heat hit her as she stepped through the door. Though It wasn't that cold considering autumn had just hit but there was something pleasing about stepping into a warm house. Perhaps it was just the thought of quite literally shutting the door on the events earlier in the day but the warmth felt like a big welcoming hug. She sighed, breathing in the unique smell of her apartment. No matter who or what was there the place it always smelt of dark chocolate, the musky smell of old book and an unidentifiable but pleasant sweet, smokey scent. No matter how stressed she was the oddly comforting smell of old books the permeated through the floorboards, from the antique store downstairs always seemed to calm her down. She shut the door behind her, and went about locking the three mechanisms fitted to the door. Honestly they wouldn't do much if the place got invaded by foot ninja's but it would keep the common criminal out at least and it made her feel a little safer. She was glad to have them and Donnie said he would make some more secure lock for the doors and windows when he next got the chance but he seemed so side tracked with other projects she didn't think it would ever happen.  
She shrugged off her coat and hung it up on a hook by the door also hanging up her keys in the small wall mounted caddy. She flopped down onto the sofa, stretching her long legs out in front of her for a moment before she kicked off her shoes. She reclined back on the sofa, a pillow supporting her head. She reached for the remote on the coffee table and with a click the tv was on and for a while she did nothing but channel surf. Nothing good was on, it was all just repeats and for some reason there was a Christmas movie on one of the channels though it was barely september and according to Donnie It looked like the beginning of a heat wave was just around the corner. She sighed and flicked one more channel before coming to stop on a repeat of the news broadcast from earlier. She watched as she cross examined the Mayor about allegations of fraud and the environmental impact of certain companies "untouchable" companies dumping chemical waste around the city.  
"Smarmy little toad" April cursed at the screen as the mayor somehow managed to reflect her questioning, only answering if it made him look good. It was obvious that he was in the pocket of several major corporations around the city, hell even the country. She had proof but he laughed it off as hear say, misinformation and doctored photos. As for the environmental factor he said that it was "Hippies worrying about nothing". The man was infuriating and watching it all over again made the anger rise up inside her. She wished she could simply set the turtles on the mayor and make him pay for all the grief he was causing the city, but sadly things didn't quite work that way. "Fraud!" April exclaimed, throwing the remote at the tv, which turned the unit off.  
She was too worked up to go to bed and too tired to go for a jog as she normally would do when she was in this kind of mood. Instead she climbed out her bedroom window, onto the fire escape and ascended onto the roof. She paced for a little while as the ambient temperature declined slowly with the setting sun. With an exasperated sigh she sat on the walled edge on the roof, dangling her legs over the edge. Gently kicking her feet into nothingness calmed her a little bit as she watched "the turn" of the city. It happened every night, as soon as the sun set the city went from relatively pleasant and warm to dangerous and cold. You could see the shift happening if you knew where to look, from her advantage point she could see a few gang members heading out into the now shadowed streets. She recognised a few of them, mainly the street dealers and the thugs they hung around with. They had been quite big a few years as far as drug deals go, April remembered doing a piece on them when she was just an intern. The opiates this particular gang sold were particularly potent with a high half-life. She wasn't sure what the chemical composition of their drug of choice was but it put its users into something of a psychotic rage especially when it was hot. She expected to see at least a few violent break in's and charges of aggravated assault before the week was out. There was nothing she could do about it, she had tried in vain to find their base of operations but just came up with more questions than answers. She remembered getting a stark warning from a police detective, she was better off letting go of this particular case if she valued her life. Being young and scared she decided to follow his advice, it probably saved her life by all accounts but she still had that nagging feeling of guilt every time she saw a flash of their maroon bandannas emblazoned with the picture of a purple dragon. It was true they strictly small beans when compared to the foot who has both assimilated and at the same time squashed them into submission but it was still unnerving to know their base of operation might be that close.

"What's the bloody point anymore" April sighed, kicking her feet into the emptiness below her. She leant back onto the roof, her eyes going from the grimy street to the much more pleasing view of the sky. "What a day" she muttered as she focused on the night time ambiance through the light pollution. That was one thing that bothered her about being in the city, she couldn't see the stars like she could back at her childhood home. Back there the sky had blazed with such beautiful colours, it was a canvas of grey and black, all mixed up with dashes of purple, blue and even sometimes green would make an appearance between dazzling pinpoints of light. Here however the sky was muted, just a canvas and light, no colours made the mix between the combination of smog and light pollution. To her it looked as if the sky was flat, as if it had been painted onto the ceiling of the world and been forgotten so it could fade into obscurity as the city below it developed more and more with each encroaching day. If she concentrated hard enough and the conditions were right she could see the stars well enough to identify the constellations. She remembered as a child, lying on her back in a field of fragrant grass. She remembered how her father had taught her how to map the sky and how she used to trace each constellation with her fingers. She couldn't do that here though, not with the clarity and certainty she had as a kid, even if weather conditions were favourable.

April shifted her weight and jumped down onto the awaiting fire escape. It has become quite cold now that the sun had gone down but she had been too busy in her musing that she only just realised the snap in the air that mean she had been up there for quite a while just, just caught up in her own headspace. Shivering a little bit she climbed back down the fire escaped and into her pleasantly warm apartment. Once inside she ordered Chinese takeout, eating about half of it but she remained somewhat distracted. Today has been the hardest, most taxing and confusing day she had ever gone through. She had managed to wrap her brain around the stuff at work, that was quite simple the mayor was a spineless asshole but it was her odd encounter with Mikey that has her stumped. She played it through in her head, the dark room and the oddly familiar video tape. Was he really doing what she suspected he was doing? The blanket did seem to become superglued to his lap once she made her presence known. She smiled to herself "Ah teenagers", she had forgotten how guys can get around that age where everything is a turn on. She had a feeling that the video tape in question was completely innocent but she highly doubted that Mikey was using it just for entertainments sake. He was quite obvious that he was using it for "other", more carnal reasons. She blushed slightly at that thought, she had never thought of any of the Turtles in that way before. They had been her best friends, no it was more than that they were family who she trusted with her life, hell she had almost died a fair few times since knowing them which meant that trust was absolute. Honesty was a high priority with the band of brothers as well which was understandable considering everything they had gone through. She had never seen any of them in a sexual way before, they were like brothers to her; Ok huge green brothers but still brothers, all except Mikey. She had always felt for him and she couldn't articulate exactly what these feelings towards him consisted of, but she knew for sure that it was different to what she felt for the other turtle siblings. So seeing Mikey with some kind of sexual filter was kind of bizarre but not as strange as it would have been if it had been any of the other amphibians.

Honestly the events from earlier were still very confusing and she would have loved to just leave the strangeness be and save the investigative work for another day and go to bed. But she knew as soon as she climbed into her bed she would be consumed by her thoughts and she would spend sleepless night staring as the ceiling. She hates nights like that, so she knew the only way of avoiding it was sitting down and thinking through the strangeness. She remembered scaring him in the dark with the frying pan, which had been fun and was easy enough to figure out, it's what happened immediately after that she had trouble with. As soon as the lights were turned on she had felt a shift in the air. She remembered how strange she had felt when Mikey fixed her with that look, she had felt like a dear in the headlight but at the same time she felt inexplicably drawn to it. She remembered his large scaled hand stroking hers softly and how he had called her beautiful. Thinking back on it she could almost feel his fingertips caressing her jawline almost as if it was still happening. It was strange how strong the urge to kiss him had been, she just wanted to be surrounded by his strong arms and kissed all over. "Where did that come from?" she asked herself, "kissed all over" She whispered her face feeling incredibly hot all of a sudden as the mental image flowered in her mind. She would never admit quite how appealing that thought was to her so she buried it into the recesses of her mind. "I just need to stay away from them for a week or so" she muttered to herself, "that way it won't be so weird" she said hoping that it would clear the air off whatever this was. For now though she would have to settle with going to bed and hoping that nothing life changing would happen in the meanwhile.


	4. Just in the Neighborhood

_**Ok here is the latest chapter, i really hope you like it. I would like to give a huge thank you to Grymmarnie who helped me edit this chapter when the brain fog got me. Anyway enjoy and any feedback is always appreciated.**_

* * *

April awoke to hear the sound to someone knocking at the front door. She tentatively opened her eyes and looked over at the clock. The red numbers 3:30 glowed brightly in the dark room, she let out a grown of annoyance as she slid one leg out of the snuggly bed covers. "If I don't answer they will go away" she muttered to herself as she waited a good few minutes before moving again. The knocking continued, it was stern and didn't seem as if it was going to give up any time soon. "Fine, I'm coming" April moaned slipping out of the bed and spilling down onto the floor like a human puddle. Now she was out of the cosy confines of her bed she had to see who was at the door even if it was just to give the person an earful. She collected herself from the crumpled heap and put the hallway light on. By now the knocking had reduced to a quiet tap but the person was obviously still there. April tried to look through the doors peephole but the corridor on the other side of the door was nothing but blackness. Having given her no insight into the person's identity she picked up a Tanto she always had just in case something like this happened. For months it sat there on top of the key caddy, just collecting dust but she was glad of it not as she unsheathed it. The blade glittered brightly against the hall light, she quickly unbolted and unlocked the door, blade hidden behind her back. She inhaled deeply, taking a moment to prepare herself and then with one swift movement she opened the door. There standing on the doorstep stood Michelangelo, all six foot something of him, his huge body taking up majority of the doorframe.

"What the hell Mikey" She exclaimed, feeling silly for brandishing the small Tanto like she was. "I almost hit you with this you dingus" she said lightly jabbing him in the chest with the blunt end of the Tanto.  
"Hey" Mikey objected, stealing the blade from April, disarming the woman from the second time that day. "This is starting to become a pattern, should I invest in some Kevlar or something?" he joked awkwardly from the doorway.  
"I don't know are you going to make it a habit of scaring the living daylights out of me?" she asked playfully as her heart rate slowed down to a normal rate. "Alright so what was so important that you had to wake me up at half three in the morning no less?" she quizzed an edge of agitation to her voice.  
A pang of guilt went shooting through Mikey, he had got a little preoccupied, even more so on the way over and so time had got away from him a little. "Have you got any food?" Mikey asked skilfully ignoring the point of the question. The sense of guilt was quickly outweighed by another feeling as an audible growl came from his stomach, which seemed to be singing the song of its people. April couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she moved out of the doorway. "Yes I've got food, you know that. You have food back at the lair too you know. Food somewhere where you won't end up doing something like waking someone up at gone 3 in the morning" she said with a smile.

"Well I happened to be in the area alright" Mikey said sternly so April knew to drop the subject. Something was clearly bothering him and being pissy wasn't going to solve that.  
"You might as well come in, I have some left over take out with your name written on it" she said with a smile as she ushered Mikey into the flat, shutting the door behind him.  
"Pizza?" Mikey asked hopefully, returning the tanto to its place on the wall. If he didn't know her so well he could have sworn that April had it out for him. That was two pre-empted attacks in a day and the weapons were getting more and more extreme, it would probably be a flame thrower tomorrow if this behavior continued.  
"Nope no pizza, sorry" April said with earned a moan in reply "but I have some noodles and rice in the fridge. Don't worry I had it earlier so it's still good".  
"Alright sounds good to m…" he trailed off as he stepping through the doorway, the door closed behind him. His eyes instantly went to April and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was wearing what looked like just a long, pale green bed shirt and nothing else (she was in fact wearing shorts underneath). Her legs were absolutely stunning, he had never seen her bare legs before and they seemed to go on for miles. But what really grabbed his attention was the bed top. April was standing directly below the light which meant that her top had become somewhat see through so that he could see the outline of her breasts. His shell tightened and he had to control his breathing until the feeling subsided. "Ok then be back in a sec, make yourself at home" she said with a smile before she disappeared into the kitchen.  
"Man talk about distractions" he muttered to himself as he sat down on the sofa. He wasn't exactly sure why he was here all he knew was that he was hungry and now thanks to the sheer quality of April's top he was feeling the creep of hornyness starting to settle in.  
"Here you go" April said handing Mikey a bowl full of the rice and noodles mixture and a fork, placing the containers with the rest of the foodstuffs on the coffee table. She knew he would polish the lot off she there was little point saving the scraps left over in the boxes. She sat down next to him as Mikey hungrily dug into the leftovers with the gusto of a starved animal.

"Wow, how can you be that hungry?" April asked fearing that he would wolf down the cutlery and the dish along with the Chinese food.  
"Missed dinner" Mikey grunted back. There was one thing you should never do and that is get between Mikey and food in his childhood days he had been known to draw blood over the last slice of pizza. April just sat back and watched it happen, a smirk appearing in the corners of her mouth. Mikey never failed to make her laugh, even if he didn't intend to do it half the time he still somehow managed to make her smile. She was caught up in her own thoughts when something Mikey said ripped her back to reality. He had evidently finished everything off and was pointing to her top for some reason.  
"Wait what was that" She asked confused.  
"So when exactly is Turtle time? Mikey said again with a chuckle as he pointed to her shirt. It was a faded light green shirt and printed upon it was a winking, Kawaii, turtle wearing a top hat. Above this picture the words "Its turtle time" were printed. April had completely forgotten that she had owned the t-shirt and had just pulled it out of the wardrobe before going to bed. She looked down and yes the lettering was faded along with the decal but there was no hiding what it was. April couldn't help but blush, she never expected for any of the turtles to see her in her bed wear let alone this particular item.  
"Oh yeah I got this shirt in college, I guess you could call me something of a turtle lover. Kind of weird how things turned out isn't it" April said, her cheeks burning with a hot blush. "I can go change my clothes if it makes you feel uncomfortable" April said, already mentally plotting how she would dispose of this embracing shirt, fire sounded like the best method right about now.  
"No it's a good shirt I was actually just thinking of how cute you look in it" He said with a cheesy grin before adding "Turtle lover" teasingly.

April cleared her throat consciously before trying to attempt the conversation to a less embracing topic. "So Mikey what bought you to my neck of the woods other than an inhuman hunger for takeout?" she asked hoping that he would take the bait. He did and replied with what sounded like a guarded answer "Well I was feeling kind of restless so I decided to go for a walk top side for a bit. You know how it is, I can't stay away from trouble. I found some purple dragons trying to beat up an old lady. I sure as shell taught them a lesson in manners they won't soon forget. Next thing I know I'm almost at your building" Mikey explained before adding "I wish one of them hadn't been quite such a good shot though" he said rubbing the back of his head, the same spot he had smashed on the coffee table earlier in the day. As he bought his hand back from the sore spot it was easy to see blood on his fingertips.

"My god Mikey what did you do you yourself?" She asked scooting as close to her friend as humanly possible without straddling him. She tried to inspect his wound but there was too much blood in the way dried or otherwise. "I'll go get the med kit" she said instinctively. Yes her friend had a high healing rate due to the mutation within his genetics but a head wound was still a head wound.  
"I'm fine, honestly" Mikey protested as much as he could but it would seem that April was now one woman on a mission.  
"Last time I checked bleeding was a few hundred miles away from fine. We both know I have to do this, the sooner you drop the macho act the sooner you can get on with things" She said sternly.  
Mikey sighed, too tired to fight her about it. She was right, she always did get her way when it came to things like this, it was an endearing quality and he loved the fact she was so caring." Yeah ok go get the med kit, then we can play Doctors and Nurses" He said with a cheeky grin at the thought of April in a nurses uniform.  
"Yes nurse" April mocked as she sprung up from the couch to go find the essentials from the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later with a box containing bandages, plasters, antiseptic spray and all manner of medical paraphernalia. She also had a damp wash cloth in her hand which she hoped could be used to aid clean up.  
Sitting back down on the sofa she tried to get a look at the wound but Mikey's tattered and now blood stained eye mask was in the way.  
"I'm going to have to move your mask if im going to be able to do anything" April said slightly nervously and received a nod in reply. She leaned over her friend, her body becoming pressed tightly against his shell as carefully, her small and nimble fingers began to work at the tightly tied knot. Mikey tried not to breath, he had never been this close to April before and he could feel the warmth of her body pressed against his chest. He could smell her properly now that the sour ambient scent of the sewers hadn't filled overloaded his senses. April smelt absolutely wonderful, sweet and smokey with a slight hint of something floral which he presumed was her shampoo or body wash. It took every ounce of impulse control he had to stop himself from grabbing hold of his friend and kiss her. Everything about her was so inviting, he just wanted to smother her in kisses, he was more than curious about what exactly lay underneath the ill-fitting bed shirt. He had only caught glimpses of her cleavage before and today he had seen more of her skin that ever before. But it wasn't enough, he wanted to finally put all the little puzzle pieces together to form a complete, flawless picture of her body. He wanted to etch kisses along her skin (which he was positive would tasted just as sweet as she smelt if not sweeter). His shell was so tight around him that he felt like he would explode any moment, yet he sat there in silence as April tried to undo his mask.

"Almost got it" she said happily, unaware of the physical effect she was having on her friend. "Finally" she exclaimed as the knot unravelled exposing Mikey's naked face. It was at this moment that April realised that she had never seen her friend maskless before. He had a few freckles that lined the top of his cheekbones (which had just about peaked out from under his mask). But the most dramatic difference was that she could now see Mikey's eyes properly for the first time. His mask always seemed to leave them in something of a shadow but now that he was mask free she could see them in their pure form. He had eyes of stunning azure which had pinpricks of grey throughout. The outside edge of his iris darkened and looked almost like they were rimmed with black. Quite simply they were the most beautiful and soul filled eyed April had ever seen and she couldn't believe she had never really noticed them before in all the time she had known him.  
"Wow" April said pausing for a moment to take in all of this view of her friend, it felt almost intimate now he had his mask off. It was almost as if she was seeing him naked and her mind couldn't help but wonder. She couldn't stop the blush that bloomed in her cheeks at the thought of her friend naked.  
"What is it? Is it bad? Is it still bleeding or something?" Mikey asked worriedly thinking that his head wound must have been really bad because he had never seen April act like that before,

"No, nothing like that" April said trying to gather her scattered thoughts so she could produce a complete sentence.  
"I just realised I've never seen you without your mask before" she said giving him what he interpreted as a quizzical look that seemed to border on fear, or at least that's what he thought. He all of a sudden felt as if he had been punched in the stomach by an invisible force. He knew he looked different to humans and he had been called ugly several times (mostly from his brothers), but the look on April's face made his heart sink. She was so beautiful and he was positively beastly. "Yeah ugly son of a gun ain't i?" he said trying to mask his hurt in the usual way. He pretended that it didn't sting and decided to make a joke of the situation. That was just the way he coped with things. Each of the turtles had heir own way of coping with things Raphael used violence when things got to him, Donnie generally busied himself with some heavy duty problem, Leo tended to go into silent self-destruct mode and Mikey, well Mikey used humor as usual. It was easier to try and make light of the situation and brush it off, pretending that it didn't hurt by making everything into a joke.

He grabbed his mask back from April's small hands and applied it to half of his face like an iconic opera mask. "Just call me your angel of music" he hissed. April pushed him back playfully in reply "Mikey you would make an awful phantom" April said gently taking the mask back off his face and folding it neatly onto the coffee table. A small spark of electricity seemed to jump from her hand to his as their fingers touched for just a split second before it was gone.  
"So more of a Freddy Kruger thing then?" he asked holding up his hand and making a swiping, clawing motion in the air. "Shame I don't have more finger, having just two claws isn't really that intimidating" he joked making another clawing motion through the air.  
"Nope you're no Kruger either" She said catching his hand midway thought its arch in the air. "What I was going to say, before you went jumping to conclusions. Is that I have never seen you without your mask before and i think you have the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen" she said cupping his giant hand between both of hers. That electric feeling was undeniable and Mikey could feel his body aching to touch April, to feel her skin against his. The girl of his dreams had just given him a huge compliment, he couldn't keep the smile from his lips. Not only that but she didn't think he was repulsive, which is always a huge plus when you happened to be a huge green mutant. Perhaps he had a shot with her after all.  
"Thanks babe, you have killer eyes too" he said happily before muttering "Among other things".  
April laughed at that, her laughter sounded beautiful, whimsical and almost musical to his ears. He suddenly noticed the absence of her hands around his and all he wanted to do was bring her gently close to him and caress her skin but April seemed determined to treat the minor head wound. It would no doubt heal within a few hours but he appreciated he sentiment.  
"This might sting a little bit" April said bringing the wash cloth, now soaked with antiseptic towards his head. He wasn't quite sure what happened, it was all a bit of a blur, but one minute April was coming towards him with the cloth. The next she seemed to lose her balance and is ninja reflexes must have kicked in as he caught her with ease. The only problem was now she seemed to be straddling his leg and his large hands grasped either side of her body tightly, his hand resting just under her bustline.

"Are…are you alright?" Mikey stuttered an edge of urgency to his voice. April was startled by what has just happened but felt a wave of relief that Mikey had managed to catch her. She wasn't exactly sure how it had happened but she was straddling his leg which was akin to straddling a small tree trunk due to the sheer size of him. She tried to ignore the fact she was practically in the lap of her friend and in a compromising position at that, but it could have been a lot worse.  
"Yeah I'm fine" April said a little breathlessly "thanks to you". She could feel Mikey's strong hands around her. She felt the same electric crackle she had felt back in the lair and she once again felt the urge to kiss Mikey. Not only that, but her mind was going a mile a minute as she imagined his hands easily slipping under her top. She imagined what it would feel like as his fingertips languidly brushing over her naked flesh, exploring her body. She felt warm all over and she couldn't think properly, everything inside her screamed for her to kiss him.  
"Mikey" she whispered earnestly and when he looked down at April he could see a strange look in her eyes. It was like they were on fire, full of hunger and need and it was all just for him. He had dreamt about this day perhaps a thousand times, but now it was finally here he didn't know quite how to proceed. He could feel April's heartbeat through her skin, it was pounding like the drums of war. The air around the two was so electric that he wouldn't be surprised if a mini thunder storm appeared between them. He watched as April bit her lip invitingly, his shell was impossibly tight now and he felt as if he would go crazy if he didn't act out what he so longed to do. Then it happened, the two little words he had been waiting months to hear coming from the redheaded angel in his lap.

"Kiss me"! April whispered her arms snaked their way around Mikey's neck, gently pulling him in towards her making him bow his head until their faces were almost touching. Her heart fluttered and her breathing hitched as palpable sparks of electricity passed between the two. April looked deep into Mikey's azure eyes and she knew that she couldn't possible turn back now, not that she would want to. In that moment everything felt so right. Mikey didn't need any more prompting after all he had been waiting for an invitation like this for a very long time. Now he needed to feel as much of her as possible to make sure this moment was real after all. He embraced April lovingly in his strong arms so that her chest was once again against pressed against him as he stole a kiss from her lips. It was a kiss full of passion and promise.

It was everything Mikey could wish for a first kiss and more. Their lips broke contact for a second as both parties gasped for breath before Mikey captured April's mouth hungrily, branding heat and need onto her lips. April fought back by pricking his lips lightly with her teeth enjoying the sigh of pleasure that emanated from the turtle. All of a sudden April let out a squeak of surprise and confusion as their kiss was broken. In one swift motion Mikey lifted her up, over his leg so that she could sit more or less in his lap as she straddled him properly. She happily obliged and reveled in the new layer of intimacy this position granted her. She was flush against his shell and she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. Considering that he was in fact cold blooded she considered it a small personal victory that she had managed to get him that worked up. "MMM that's better" she practically purred before her arms once again laced their way round his neck and her lips intertwined with his. She soon felt Mikey's tongue lapping at her lips hungrily as he wanted to taste all of this new love that he could. She opened for him accepted his tongue, letting it swirl over hers as their kiss deepened in ferocity. April pressed her lips against his longingly as if he could quench the fire that had now taken root inside her. He branded his love against her lips almost pleading for more access to her, for more love so he could finally take out all these months' worth of pent up tension on her. But it was getting late and April was beginning to feel fatigue setting in. April's kisses began to slowly trail off and even though Mikey was desperate for it not to end, he knew that they couldn't kiss forever and he reluctantly let the kisses end with April gently nibbling at his lip. He let out a sigh of disappointment if he had his way it would go on all night but all good things must come to an end. They sat in silence for what seemed like a long time, neither one of them wanting to let go and break the spell of lust they had been under.

It was April who ended it as she let go of her hold from around his neck and carefully climbed out of his lap. Mikey was sad that it was over but he was glad he had a chance to experience something so intense and with the woman of his dreams no less. It was him who eventually broke the wave of silence.  
"Wow if I knew I was going to get rewarded like that I would have taken my mask of a long time ago" he said happily and April couldn't help but laugh in reply  
"Yes because things are always that easy" she said with a chuckle before adding "I'll give you one thing, you are a surprisingly good kisser considering its your first time"  
"It was that obvious then?" Mikey asked feeling a tad self-conscious.  
"Well considering I am the only woman you actually know I am about 95% sure that I am the first person you have kissed. But had I not been the only woman in your life I wouldn't have been able to tell it was your first time" She replied, hoping that it would reassure him. She spoke honestly and her mind was already wondering about the next time she would get a chance to kiss him.  
"Oh right, yeah I forgot about that. Well perhaps I just need a little more practice" Mikey said looking longingly at Aprils lips, hoping he could coax her into another round of kissing.

"Perhaps another night" she said giving him a cheeky little wink. "The sun is coming up and I have to head off to bed"  
"Well then perhaps I should join you" Mikey said even though he already knew the answer to that question.  
"Nice try Romeo, I'm not the kind of girl that sleeps with a guy before going on a date with him" She said with a sleepy looking smile. "Besides my bed isn't used to giant mutant turtles, i think you would break just from you sitting on it" she joked. Mikey was about to protest that the couch was fine so her bed would be the same but he knew he was pushing his luck. If he wanted to kiss April again or more he would have to respect her boundaries.  
"Alright then, it is getting pretty late" he said standing from the couch. His eyes momentarily went to the skyline. The sunrise was beautiful and though he would love nothing more than to sit on the roof and watch the sunrise with April he had to get back to the lair before anyone found out he was missing. He embraced her warmly, always being the cheeky one he decided to leave April with something to think about. He left a molten kiss on the nape of her neck, branding lust onto her skin for the first and what he hoped wouldn't be the last time.  
April felt all warm again, her knees felt weak and threatened to buckled at the simple act. This was the first time anyone had kissed her on the neck for a long time and it was her weakness. One more kiss like that and she would end up breaking all her rules about dating. It was strange how quickly Mikey had learnt to push her buttons, was it ninja intuition or perhaps just beginners luck. Either way in a very short amount of time the comical turtle had learn how to drive her absolutely crazy. So much so she wasn't quite sure how to react, or even how she would feel once rational thought would kick back in.

"Bye bye beautiful" Mikey whispered in her ear, his voice sounding like silk as he deepened the kiss on her neck turning it into the softest of love bite's "Here's something to remember me by" he purred longingly and before April had time to react he was gone, out the front door and into the awakening city.  
She stood there, frozen in the now empty living room a state of shock gripping her whole body. Did that really just happen? She thought to herself. She could still feel his strong arms holding her with purpose and she could still feel the ghost of his lips against her skin. She couldn't keep the huge grin form her lips as she regained her senses and closed the front door. It must have happened, there was no way she could have imagined it all especially that last kiss.  
"Something to remember me by" she whispered her fingertips brushing over the still warm spot on her neck. She had no idea that the marks of the love bite were already beginning to blossom upon her skin. She walked into her bedroom and sat down on the bed in something of a haze. "I wonder what he meant by that?" she asked herself before she slid under the covers for a well-earned sleep.


End file.
